The Last Hope
by killerqueen04
Summary: [Después de The Rise of the Skywalkers] Rey descubre que existe un planeta lejano donde podría encontrar la manera de traer devuelta a Ben Solo. No será un camino sencillo, pero ella intentará todo para lograrlo. Es su "ultima esperanza." {Historia finalizada. Próximamente tendrá una secuela}
1. ---

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"NOTA: Esta historia tiene spoilers de Star Wars the Rise of the Skywalker. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"PROLOGO/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"Los rayos de fuerza de Palpatine la cegaron. Eran potentes y llenos de ira. Sintió sus dedos quemarse, pero aun así no se rindió. Ella llevaba tras de sí a todos los miles de Jedi que habían caído alguna vez ante la maldad del monstruo frente a ella. Todos los males de la galaxia en gran medida se debían a él. Sus años de soledad en Jakku y la ausencia de sus padres se debían a él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"Cerró sus ojos y concentró su fuerza. No había espacio para odiar, solo había espacio para terminarlo todo de una vez y destruir la maldad de los Sith. Con un último pulso de la fuerza dirigió hacia él sus rayos, utilizando los sables de Luke y Leia. Y fue tanta la explosión de fuerza que fue capaz de ver como la imagen decrepita del Emperador se transformó en cenizas, desapareciendo ante ella en el olvido y oscuridad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"Tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo su cuerpo perder la fuerza. Y aun cuando sabía que moriría, Rey no pudo evitar sonreí al saber que todos sus amigos sobrevivirían para ver un nuevo mañana. Dejó caer los sables, no teniendo poder para sujetarlos un segundo más. Sus rodillas colapsaron y de un momento a otro su cuerpo chocó con estrepito el frío y áspero suelo del templo Sith. Su vista se nubló y la última imagen que pasó ante sus ojos fue la de cientos de cruceros espaciales de la Primera Orden ser destruidos por las hordas de la rebelión. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"No sabía cuanto había pasado en aquel momento de inconciencia, pero despertó ante las suaves ondas de fuerza que recorrieron su cuerpo. Conocía aquella presencia. La conocía por todas las veces en las que había huido de ella. La conocía por ser aquella presencia que había vuelto a la luz solo para pelear junto a ella. Entrecerró sus ojos y llevó su mano a la de él. Siempre había soñado con saber cómo se sentiría tocarla sin un guante. em"Yo solo quería tomar la mano de Ben."/em Era suave a pesar de los rasguños en ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"—Ben…— murmuró, el corazón dándole un vuelco dentro de su pecho. ¡Ben! ¡Ya no era Kylo Ren! Podía sentir la intensa luz que irradiaba de él. No había oscuridad, solo luz. Llevó su mano a su mejilla, y sin pensarlo lo besó en los labios, dejando que la luz de ambos los rodeara y apartara de toda la oscuridad y dolor que los rodeaba. Fue cándido y gentil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"No duró demasiado. Él sonrió, y su sonrisa fue capaz de hacer que su corazón palpitara descontroladamente en su pecho. Ella deseaba decirle tantas cosas. Y ella sabia que él también deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera apreciar la realidad, él se colapsó. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"Rey solo tuvo tiempo de cachar su cabeza para que no se golpeara con el frío suelo. La fuerza y la luz de Ben desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que habían llegado: sin avisos ni tiempo para prepararla. Las lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al ver como su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer para convertirse en uno con la fuerza. No pudo hacer nada. Solo pudo verle desaparecer, dejando solo la ropa que había utilizado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su ropa y no fue capaz de evitar un llanto ahogado al ver que Palpatine había vencido. Le arrebató sus padres y ahora había sido el causante de la muerte de Ben. Lloró porque no era justo. Lloró porque Ben no había tenido tiempo de saber que estaban destinados a estar juntos en la luz. Lloró porque no había sido capaz de decirle que, a pesar de su soledad y dolor, ella iba a estar allí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-PR"Lloró porque a pesar de haberse ido no hacía tanto, le extrañaba. /span/p 


	2. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece.

**CAPITULO I**

Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando aterrizó en medio de la base rebelde. El ambiente era de júbilo; celebraban el fin de la Primera Orden y el inicio de una nueva República bajo los postulados de la General Leia Organa. Observó a la gente besarse, abrazarse, reír y llorar. Habían perdido a muchos, pero al final todo había valido la pena. La galaxia era libre del mal de los Sith.

Salió de la nave y al ver a Finn y a Poe, corrió a abrazarlos. Estaban vivos. Sus heridas eran mínimas y ello la alegraba infinitamente. Todo su sacrificio había valido la pena pues aquellos a los que deseaba salvar estaban sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, su alegría no era completa. Sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Era una espina que no la iba a dejar jamás. La huella de lo que debió ser y nunca fue. Se mordió la mejilla para no llorar en agonía, pues entre tanta felicidad se sentía egoísta de marchitarlo todo con su dolor.

Nadie podría comprenderlo. El dolor en su corazón era indescriptible. Como si algo se hubiera quebrado. Como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con su partida.

Abrazó y sonrió, aunque sus ojos verdes no resplandecieron.

La noche cayó, pero la celebración no terminó. Escuchó a los rebeldes más viejos decir que todo se parecía a la vez cuando Luke Skywalker derrotó al imperio. —Aquí estás,— Finn interrumpió el silencio. Llevaba en sus manos dos bebidas que probablemente había pillado de alguno de los centros de celebración. De donde había salido el alcohol, ella no estaba segura. Pero súbitamente había comida y bebida. No había fiesta sin esas cosas.

—Hola,— saludó, aceptando la bebida con un gesto de agradecimiento con su cabeza. Le dio un sorbo y enseguida se arrepintió. Era muy fuerte y picante el sabor. —Es terrible,— masculló.

Finn se rió. —Lo es. Es del General Lando.— El buen hombre había sobrevivido junto a Chewie y el Halcón Milenario. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio. Finn no la miraba, sino que observaba la bebida como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el universo.

—Por supuesto,— mintió. —Vencimos. Los Sith están muertos. Estamos vivos...—

—Moriste.— Él subió su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. No había ni un ápice de duda en su semblante. —Lo sentí. Tú fuerza se desvaneció cuando el emperador murió. Tú estabas muerta. ¿C-Cómo regresaste?—

Rey contempló si debía mentir o decir la verdad. Al final se decidió por la segunda. —Él me salvó.—

—¿Él?—

—Ben.— Su nombre ardía en su lengua. Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben Solo. Cada vez que lo repetía en su mente una parte de ella dolía. —Él murió para salvarme.— Cambió su mirada para que Finn no fuera capaz de ver el dolor en ellos.

Él tomó una bocanada de aire. —¿Kylo Ren? ¿Él te salvó?— cuestionó con dudas.

—No era Kylo Ren. Él ya no era Kylo Ren. Era Ben Solo. Él regresó a la luz y murió en ella.— No sabía como explicarle a Finn pues sabia que él no podría comprenderla. Él jamás sentiría lo que ella sentía. Él no podría comprender la calidez que los arropó cuando se besaron. No podría entenderla jamás. —No podrías entenderlo.—

Finn resopló, incrédulo. —¡Él asesinó a su padre! ¡Intentó asesinarnos!— Rey pensó que esa desesperación por proteger la imagen de alguien que había regresado a la luz había sido vivida también por el Maestro Skywalker cuando hablaba de su padre.

—Sé que lo hizo. Sé que hizo cientos de cosas imperdonables, pero,— humedeció sus labios, —él regresó al lado de la luz. La General Leia lo perdonó antes de irse.— Lo había sentido. En el momento de su muerte, Leia había impactado la vida de Ben. Ella había sentido su dolor y dudas; había percibido el pulso de la luz empujándolo de vuelta a casa.

Él negó la cabeza lentamente, —no puedo comprenderlo. Yo...— Finn estaba confundido y triste. Y Rey se sentía horriblemente mal por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden comprender, aunque lo intentes.— Colocó el resto de la bebida sobre el tronco de un árbol, antes de acercarse a él y darle un abrazo. —Me iré.— Lo había decidido no hacía demasiado. Tenía que irse. Su vida no estaba ahí. Su entrenamiento no había terminado.

Finn la abrazó más, como si con ello pudiera evitar que ella desvaneciera. —¿A dónde irás?— preguntó. Rey sintió las cálidas lagrimas de él sobre su cuello.

—Muy lejos... donde todo una vez comenzó.— Se apartó de él y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente. —Esta no será la ultima vez que me verás. Luego te enviaré un mapa con mi ubicación para que Poe y tú me visiten alguna vez.— Se iría, pero ello no implicaba que viviría como el Maestro Skywalker.

—¿Lo prometes?—

—Lo prometo.—

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el General Lando le entregó el Halcón Milenario. —Han hubiera querido que tú lo tuvieras,— habían sido sus palabras antes de darle un abrazo. El abrazo de Chewie fue más largo y apretado. Él y Lando tomarían su rumbo en algún lugar de la galaxia, llevándose consigo a R2-D2 y a C3PO. BB-8, por otro lado, decidió que su rumbo era junto a ella.

—Él estará bien contigo,— le comentó Poe luego de darle un abrazo.

Cuando subió al halcón milenario tuvo que tomar un respiro. La nave estaba vacía, pero cada rincón mantenía memorias de cada una de las personas que alguna vez estuvieron en ella. Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa y Han Solo habían vivido cientos de aventuras en la nave. Mientras encendía los motores, Rey vio a Ben como un niño en el regazo de su padre, aprendiendo a pilotear. _"Algún día serás un buen piloto, campeón,"_ fueron las palabras de Han Solo, antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

Rey se puso de pie, respirando agitada. Aquella imagen había sido tan... tan real. No era una idea... era una memoria. Como si hubiera sido capaz de ver el pasado por equivocación. BB-8 le preguntó si estaba bien. —Estoy bien, estoy bien... es solo que... no sé,— tomó asiento, desconcertada.

Durmió en uno de los pequeños compartimientos de la nave. Estando solo ella y BB-8 la nave se sentía inmensa y solitaria. No había risas, tampoco órdenes. Nadie la perseguía. No había disparos ni maniobras osadas para escapar.

Una noche la voz de Luke Skywalker le aconsejó ir a Ilum. _—Encontrarás el cristal para crear tú nuevo sable de luz.—_

A pesar de tener dos sables, el de Leia y Luke, ella deseaba crear el suyo propio. Deseaba tener algo que fuera creado por ella y que representara sus vivencias y aprendizajes. —A Ilum iré,— musitó antes de poner el trayecto del Halcón Milenario en ruta.

**Siete Meses Después**

Tatooine le recordó a Jakku. Era igual de caluroso, la arena áspera y el ambiente seco. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al calor, por ello lo prefirió a Ilum. El planeta de los cristales para sables había sido insoportablemente frío, además de estar falto de vida. En su estancia en el planeta no se había topado con un solo ser razonable. Solo encontró los rastros de un antiguo templo Jedi en muy mal estado. Parecía ser que durante la purga de los jedi y la creación del imperio aquel templo había sido destruido para robar todos los cristales.

Por suerte ella había encontrado algunos pocos.

Se acercó tentativa a la pequeña casa en forma de iglú que había pertenecido una vez a los Lars. Una mujer le increpó quien era, a lo que respondió orgullosamente que era Rey Skywalker. Sus maestros le habían permitido utilizar su apellido en vez del Palpatine. Utilizar el apellido Skywalker no solo la hacía sentirse cercana a sus maestros, sino que la acercaban a Ben.

A pesar de que habían pasado meses, ella no lograba olvidarlo. Tampoco lograba detener el dolor en el alma.

La pequeña casa de los Lars estaba abandonada. Nadie había vivido en ella durante más de treinta años. Todo allí se sentía en paz, a pesar de la falta de limpieza. —Esta es nuestra casa, BB-8,— le comentó al droide. Allí podría encontrar paz y terminar su entrenamiento. Luke y Leia la visitaban constantemente dándole consejos de cómo continuar con su camino en la fuerza.

En una de las noches, mientras estaba sentada frente a la hoguera, interrumpió a Luke en su plática. —¿Por qué nunca me visita?— Miró a su maestro envuelto en aquella luz resplandeciente de la fuerza. No necesitaba decirle nombre, él sabía de quien ella hablaba.

—No puede hacerlo.—

—¿Por qué?— Rey se sentía confundida. —Él murió en la luz. Él me salvó. Él ayudó a que Palpatine fuera derrotado. ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo?—

—Rey...—

—¡Vader fue uno con la fuerza cuando murió! Me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que lo viste junto a tú maestro Obi Wan Kenobi y al maestro Yoda. Yo incluso lo escuché junto a todos los jedi. Entonces,— sentía frustración de no poder comprender la fuerza. Por más que intentaba, por más que practicaba, ella simplemente no podía comprenderla. —¿por qué no puede hacerlo?— preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Él no está aquí.— Luke le sonrió tristemente. —Su alma no está aquí. Leia y yo lo hemos buscado... incluso mi padre ha intentado encontrarlo, pero Ben no está aquí.—

Rey tomó una bocanada de aire, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enfriando su mente ante aquellas trágicas palabras. Ben no estaba en el otro lado. Él no era uno con la fuerza. —Entonces, ¿dónde está?—

—No lo sé.— Él bajó la cabeza. Incluso siendo un fantasma traslucido él se veía agobiado. —Solo sé que tú presencia logra consolar el vacío de Leia. Aún queda fuerza de él dentro de ti, y ella es capaz de percibirla.— Aquellas palabras, lejos de consolarla, la destrozaron aun más. Ella era el único ser vivo que llevaba algo de Ben Solo. Su nombre era historia, enterrado en horribles recuerdos para la galaxia.

Esa noche no durmió. El vacío dentro de su pecho se hizo tan grande como un agujero de gusano. Era inmenso e imparable. Consumía cada alegría y deseo que tenía. Deseaba llorar, pero no le quedaban lágrimas. Deseaba gritar, pero no encontraba la voz. _"La conexión de ustedes es la más poderosa que he visto," _les había dicho Palpatine. Su conexión era algo que ninguno de los dos entendía o lograba controlar, pero ahí estaba. Ella podía verlo, y él a ella. Podía tocarlo si se esforzaba. Incluso sentir el ambiente en el que estaba.

Pero eso ya no estaba ahí. Ahora solo quedaba un vacío.

—Si hubieras estado en los tiempos del templo Jedi probablemente te habrían segregado pensando que serías un peligro, dado a que podrías caer al lado oscuro por semejantes sentimientos.— Rey se incorporó de su cama, observando estupefacta a la figura fantasmal al pie de su cama. Su voz la había escuchado en Exegol pero nunca lo había visto antes. Era un hombre entre sus cincuenta y tantos, de cabellos largos hasta los hombros.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó curiosa. No sentía miedo del hombre, solo curiosidad.

—Me conocían como Qui-Gon Jinn— Ante la cara de total desconocimiento de Rey, él rió. —Fui maestro de Obi Wan Kenobi, quien fue maestro de Luke Skywalker, quien a su vez fue maestro de...—

—Ya, entendido. El maestro del maestro de mi maestro.— Era casi como si estuviera ante un bisabuelo. —No quiero sonar descortés pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?—

—Al otro lado muchos buscan a Ben Solo, pero él no está allí.— Ella ya sabía eso. Luke se lo había informado unas horas antes. —Él está en el mundo medio. En una especie de limbo entre tú mundo y el nuestro.—

Rey se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La noticia no era para nada agradable. —¿E-El mundo medio?—

—No es realmente un mundo, más bien un plano.— Qui-Gon Jinn hizo un ademán con su mano. —Como un limbo para las almas de la fuerza. No está en el mundo mortal pero tampoco está en el plano de la fuerza.—

Ben se encontraba en un limbo existencial. ¿Qué podría ser peor a eso? —¿Qué es ese lugar?—

Él se tomó su tiempo, como si intentara buscar una buena forma para soltar la noticia. No debía ser muy buena, imaginó ella, pues el hombre frente a ella dio vueltas al asunto. —A ese plano van los practicantes de la fuerza oscura cuando mueren. Es una especie de purgatorio para que sus almas eliminen toda la corrupción de ellas y logren convertirse en una con la fuerza.—

—Él no era un Sith.—

—No, no lo era.—

—Él murió salvando mi vida.— Qui-Gon Jinn asintió lentamente. —Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué está allí? ¡Él murió en el lado de la luz! ¡No era Kylo Ren! ¡Era Ben Solo!— gritó, como si con ello fuera capaz de calmar la desesperanza que corría por su cuerpo. —Incluso Vader cambió al final... incluso él pasó a la luz,— murmuró, las lágrimas escapando de sus orbes verdes.

—Él no estaba destinado a ir allí. Fue un error.—

Rey se vio obligada a no reírse con sarcasmo. —¿Un error? Un error es cambiar agua por vino, no enviar a un purgatorio a alguien que había cambiado a la luz.— Estaba frustrada.

—No era él quien iba a ir allí.— Ella entrecerró sus ojos, incapaz de comprender a qué se refería. —¿Qué viste cuando moriste?—

Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que había vivido en aquellos horribles momentos. —Nada. No vi nada. Por unos momentos sentí paz de saber que los había salvado a todos pero... pero no vi nada.—

—Eso no es lo que debes ver cuando mueres en la fuerza.— Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en su rostro.

—¿A-A qué te refieres?— El corazón le dio un vuelco al unir los cabos que él intentaba transmitirle. —¿Yo iba a ir a ese plano? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a ir yo a ese lugar?— Nada le hacía sentido. ¿Por qué iba a ser ella enviada a ese lugar de los Sith? Ella no había caído al lado oscuro... —¿Por mi familia?—

—En esencia sí, pero es muy difícil entender a la fuerza.— Ni siquiera él era capaz de comprender por qué ella debía ser lanzada a un purgatorio con el resto de los Sith. —Ben dio su vida por ti. Una vida por otra. Él tomó tú lugar en la muerte y con ello su propio destino.—

Rey abrazó sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Era demasiado. —No es justo,— murmuró en un hilo de voz. _"Lo lamento tanto, Ben."_ Qui-Gon Jinn le sonrió compasivo. —¿Cómo puede salir de ahí?—

—Bueno, todo depende. Tú habrías salido inmediatamente dado a que nunca has caído al lado oscuro de la fuerza, pero él... él podría tardarse un poco. Aunque no estaba destinado allí por haber vuelto a la luz, sigue estando en el punto de inflexión.—

—¿Cuánto es un poco?—

Él se encogió de brazos. —Podría ser un año como miles. No lo sé. Nunca estudié demasiado de ese lugar.—

Mil años. Ben podría estar allí por mil años. Rey se puso de pie y salió de la pequeña casa, caminando descalza en la fría arena. Miró el cielo estrellado antes de lanzar un grito con todas las fuerzas que le alcanzaron. BB-8 se aproximó de inmediato, pero ella solo pudo hacer un gesto para que la dejase sola.

—No estudié ese lugar, pero— era de nuevo Qui-Gon Jinn, —una vez escuché que un Jedi logró entrar a ese plano para salvar a otra persona. No sé cuan cierto sea, pero si ocurrió, fue en la Antigua República.—

—La Antigua República,— repitió ella. Eso había ocurrido miles de años antes de la República Galáctica... antes del Imperio.

Él asintió. —Para esos tiempos comenzó la división entre los Jedi y los Sith. Muy pocos conocían que ocurría con nuestros espíritus cuando moríamos. Pensaban que nos transformaríamos inmediatamente en uno con la fuerza, pero no entendían que no era un proceso automático. Dependía de múltiples factores el como regresaríamos. Algunos debían ser purgados, otros debían reconectarse para volver a la luz y regresar a sus cuerpos para así lograr materializarse.— Toda aquella historia le parecía interesante, aunque desconocía de todo ello. Su entrenamiento había sido rápido dado a la guerra. No hubo tiempo para clases de historia.

—Entonces, ¿alguien logró ingresar allí y regresar para contarlo?— No deseaba sonar esperanzada pero le era imposible ocultarlo. Una parte de sí vivía de la esperanza.

—Es solo una leyenda.—

—Pero algo de cierto debe haber tras de ella, ¿no?—

—Es posible,— admitió Qui-Gon Jinn. —Pero no creo que sea algo sencillo.—

—Derrotar a Palpatine no lo fue.— Por un largo tiempo estuvo en medio de una batalla que parecía no terminar.

—Rey,—

—Es mi única esperanza. Yo puedo regresarlo. Él murió para salvarme, yo se lo debo.— Solo deseaba verlo una vez más.

—Podrías morir intentándolo.— Esta vez no fue Qui-Gon Jinn quien habló, sino su maestra Leia. Aun cuando estaba envuelta en aquel brillo azulado proveniente de la fuerza, Leia lucía triste. Probablemente abatida por el descubrimiento.

—Ya lo hice una vez. Voy a intentarlo. Lo traeré de vuelta, tal y como hice al traerlo del lado oscuro. Él regresará y esta vez no soltaré su mano. Lo prometo.—


	3. Capítulo II

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**He intentado arreglar el prologo pero por alguna razón la plataforma no me lo permite. Si desean, pueden buscar la historia en Wattpad donde también la he ido subiendo. **

**CAP II**

—¿Estás segura de esto?— Rey continuó empacando víveres mientras el maestro Luke la observaba desde el otro lado de lo que había sido alguna vez la cocina de la tía Beru.

Rey continuó guardando provisiones en su bulto. —Nada hará que cambie de opinión.— Desde el momento en que supo que había una posibilidad de encontrar a Ben su vida cambió. Sentía el burbujeo de la esperanza recorriendo su cuerpo. Había algo por lo que pelear. No todo estaba perdido.

—Ni siquiera sabes a donde dirigirte.— Era cierto. No tenía ni la menor idea a donde debía ir. Qui-Gon-Jinn no sabía cómo podría adentrarse a ese plano. Luke desconocía de ese lugar. Y Anakin Skywalker prefería no intervenir. Rey tenía una vaga sospecha que el antiguo Sith tenía algun tipo de conocimiento del lugar, pero prefería no decir nada.

—Encontraré la forma.—

—Estas siendo demasiado testaruda.— A pesar de que Luke parecía regañarla, Rey sabía que sus palabras solo eran producto de su preocupación. No hacia tanto que había salido a duras penas viva de su encuentro con Palpatine, y ahí iba a la carga a una nueva aventura. —Intentaré encontrar algo que pueda servirte en tú camino.—

—Gracias, maestro,— le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—Que la fuerza esté contigo.—

/

Antes de que lograse abordar el Halcón Milenario junto a BB-8, una extraña nave aterrizó en medio de las tierras de los Lars. Mediante la fuerza fue capaz de descubrir que no eran enemigos, sino personas muy cercanas a ella.

—¡Rey!— Finn fue el primero en descender la nave, luciendo saludable y feliz. Corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

La presencia de Finn, Poe y Rose la tomó por sorpresa. En otro momento habría estado feliz de verles y de compartir con ellos todas sus aventuras en Ilum, pero… ese no era el momento para ello. —¿Qué hacen aquí?—

Los tres exmiembros de la rebelión se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. —Tú me enviaste la localización, ¿recuerdas?— Sí, lo recordaba. ¡Pero no esperaba que la visitaran tan pronto! Finn la observó a los ojos, antes de bajar su mirada a su bulto de provisiones. —¿Ibas de salida?—

—¿Por qué no vamos a la casa?— Su corazón dio un vuelco a la realización de que no iba a salir tan rápido como pensaba. No era como si tuviera un plan para encontrar a donde ir, pero al menos en la marcha no se sentiría como si estuviera perdiendo su tiempo. La ansiedad en su estomago podría ser ahogada con su enfoque en pilotear.

Los tres exrebeldes entraron tras de ella, observando la casa de los Lars con curiosidad. En aquellas semanas ella había logrado hacer del lugar uno acogedor. Debía admitir que el uso de la fuerza la había ayudado muchísimo en todo el trabajo de la limpieza. —Es un lugar acogedor,— comentó Rose, sonriente.

—Era la casa de Luke Skywalker.— Observó el impacto de la noticia recorrer los ojos de los tres jóvenes. Luke Skywalker era una leyenda en la galaxia, por ello era difícil imaginar que una persona tan poderosa e importante para la República hubiera vivido en un lugar tan simple como aquella pequeña casa de Tatooine. —Técnicamente la de sus tíos Lars, pero ya saben.—

Rey los invitó a tomar asiento y les ofreció bebidas. —Has desaparecido por bastante tiempo, ¿has estado bien?— preguntó Poe. Finn no dejaba de observarla con sospecha.

Ella asintió. —Sí, pasé unos cuantos meses en el planeta Ilum,— señaló, mostrándoles su nuevo sable amarillo. —Luke y Leia me enseñaron a crear mi propio sable de luz.— Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en sus labios. El camino había sido arduo, pero ella lo había logrado. Cada vez se acercaba más a ser una Jedi tan fuerte como lo había sido su maestro.

Los tres lo observaron con fascinación, sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que Finn señalara lo que lo estaba perturbando. —¿Ibas de camino a alguna parte?— preguntó.

Por un momento se debatió si debía mentir, pero desistió. Ellos eran sus amigos. Habían peleado juntos. Había reído, llorado, caído y triunfado juntos. ¿Cómo podría mentirles? —Sí, estaba de camino a salir de Tatooine.—

Rose sonrió. —¿Ibas a ir a visitarnos?— Los tres estaban en Coruscant. Rey lo sabía porque ellos le habían pedido que fuera a quedarse allí. La Nueva República estaba iniciando y ella, la heroína que había salvado a la galaxia de Palpatine y Kylo Ren, merecía estar allí.

El recuerdo de que Ben Solo siempre sería visto como Kylo Ren le hizo un nudo en el estómago. —No realmente.— Ellos no podrían entenderla, y sin embargo, ella deseaba que lo hicieran. —Iré en búsqueda del _´mundo entre mundos´.— _

—¿El mundo entre mundos?— preguntó Poe, confundido.

Rey asintió. —Sí.—

—¿Qué es eso?— Finn estaba tan confundido como Poe.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire. —Es un plano existencial donde van a parar algunas de las almas de los usuarios de la fuerza.— Prefería no usar el término Sith cuando se dirigía a dicho lugar pues, dadas las circunstancias, no todos los que estaban allí lo eran.

—¿Y para qué vas a ir allí, Rey?— Solo mirar los ojos de Finn la hacían comprender que, a diferencia de Rose y Poe que realmente estaban confundidos, él ya sabía la respuesta a la interrogante.

—Iré a buscar a Ben Solo.— Tan pronto las palabras en su boca salieron, hubo un silencio sepulcral en la pequeña cocina de los Lars.

El primero en reaccionar fue Poe. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—

—Rey… él intentó matarnos…— Rose intentaba encontrar las palabras.

Finn se quedó en silencio, observándola a los ojos. —Debo hacerlo. Le debo mi vida.—

—No porque él te haya salvado significa que tienes que tirar tu vida al vacío por él.— Finn no pudo evitar el veneno en sus palabras.

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes delante de ella podría comprenderla. —No pueden entenderme… y no le pido que lo hagan.— Envió todas sus frustraciones a la fuerza, tal y como le había enseñado Luke. De esa forma encontró la paciencia para hablar sin caer en las emociones. —Él murió en la luz. Él no era Kylo Ren. Ustedes no estaban allí cuando nos enfrentamos a…— _¨mi abuelo.¨_ —…a Palpatine. No pueden entender lo que ocurrió.—

—Entonces explícanos.— Finn le rogaba con su mirada que lo hiciera parte de su historia. Él genuinamente deseaba entenderla.

Ella bajó su mirada. —Yo morí allí. Y en mi muerte no vi nada. Según el maestro Qui-Gon-Jinn— Rey se tomó un momento para explicarles quien era el hombre,— eso no era lo que debía ver al morir. Mi alma estaba destinada a ir al Mundo entre mundos… una especie de purgatorio para aquellos usuarios de la fuerza que han muerto en el lado oscuro.—

—Tú… tú nunca caíste al lado oscuro, Rey.—

—Lo sé, Finn, pero… supongo que mis lazos familiares me atormentaran incluso en mi muerte.— No era justo, pero así era la galaxia. —Ben no estaba destinado a ese lugar. Al igual que su abuelo, él murió en la luz y no tendría por qué perderse en ese lugar. Pero…— Su corazón le dolió al imaginar a Ben en aquel terrible lugar. —Él tomó mi lugar. No solo me salvó de la muerte, sino que me libró de ese lugar.—

—¿Dónde es ese lugar?— preguntó Rose luego de unos largos minutos en silencio.

—No lo sé.—

—¿Buscarás un lugar que no sabes dónde esta?— Poe parecía sorprendido.

Ella asintió. —La fuerza me guiará. El maestro Luke está buscando pistas. Lo encontraré.— No sería un trabajo sencillo, pero lo haría. Ella regresaría a Ben. —Hay una leyenda de la Antigua Republica de un Jedi que logró entrar a ese plano y traer de vuelta a otra persona. Vivieron para contarlo.— Esa leyenda era lo único que la mantenía aferrada a la ilusión de lograr encontrar a Ben.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo encuentras?— preguntó Finn.

—Lo encontraré.—

—¿Y si no lo haces?—

—Lo haré,— respondió obstinada. Aunque se tomara una vida en hacerlo, ella lo encontraría. No podía permitir que Ben pereciera durante mil años en aquel lugar. —Tengo que hacerlo.—

Finn tomó una bocanada de aire. —Déjame acompañarte.—

—No.— Ella no deseaba involucrarlos en ningún tipo de peligro. Habían logrado salir con vida de la guerra, ¿cómo podría involucrarlo en una misión con tan bajas posibilidades de retorno?

—Rey, déjanos acompañarte.— Rose se veía valerosa.

Ella le tomó la mano a la joven. —No puedo. Esta es mi misión. No hay fecha de retorno. Ni siquiera sé donde es este lugar… podría ser al otro lado de la galaxia. Además,— se puso de pie y se apartó de los tres jóvenes. —Es mi responsabilidad.—

—Y es nuestra decisión acompañarte. Como los viejos tiempos.— Poe se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos. Rose lo imitó.

—Yo no puedo…—

Finn se paró. —No lo hacemos por él, Rey. Lo hacemos por ti. Somos amigos y si debemos acudir a los infiernos por ti, lo haremos.—

BB-8 estaba de acuerdo con que los tres jóvenes la acompañaran. Le recordó cuan vacío se sentía el Halcón Milenario durante su búsqueda de Ilum. —Tienes un punto, BB-8.— A regañadientes, asintió. —Bien, pero, si la misión se torna demasiado peligrosa…—

—Sabemos que hacer, Rey. Derrotamos un imperio.— Poe era difícil.

**/**

Se decidieron esperar al otro día para partir. La casa de los Lars tenía varias habitaciones, pero solo dos contaban con camas. Poe y Finn compartieron una habitación y ella y Rose compartieron la otra. Rose le contó de todos los sucesos en Coruscant, pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Ella, por su parte, se quedó despierta debatiendo mentalmente por dónde debía comenzar.

Dejó de dar vueltas en la cama cuando vio una figura fantasmal aparecerse al pie de la cama. Era un hombre parecido a Luke, pero más alto, joven y fornido. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Algo en su aura le recordó a Ben. No necesitó ser demasiado inteligente para saber que ese hombre era Anakin Skywalker.

Hizo una señal con su cabeza para que la siguiera afuera de la casa para así no despertar a ninguno de los tres jóvenes que dormían en el interior de esta. —Eres Anakin Skywalker.—

—Y tú Rey Palpatine.— Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el apellido. —Rey Skywalker entonces.— Él observó los alrededores y ella no pudo distinguir su expresión. —Este lugar me trae muy malas memorias, pero…— por unos segundos observó melancólico el camino que conducía al garaje donde se guardaban todos los instrumentos de mecánica, —… también hay algunos no tan malos.—

—¿Vivías aquí?— Ella solo conocía sobre Luke, no sabía que su padre también había vivido en el mismo lugar.

—No, pero mi madre sí lo hizo. Fue madrastra de Owen Lars. Por eso Luke era su sobrino.— Rey se subió a uno de los muros de la casa, dejando sus pies flotar en el vacío. —Pero nací en este planeta.—

—¿Lo extrañas?— Él negó la cabeza. —¿Por qué?—

—De niño era un esclavo junto a mi madre.— Aquel dato le hizo recordar su propia vida. Vivir en necesidad en un planeta desértico. —El maestro Qui-Gon-Jinn me sacó de este planeta para hacerme un padawan.— Él sonrió de forma agridulce. —Pero no es para recordar mi vida por lo que he venido hasta ti. Una vez entré al mundo de los mundos.—

Una explosión de esperanza recorrió su cuerpo. —¿Lograste ir a ese lugar?— Él asintió. —¿Cómo?—

Anakin suspiró. —No era yo en ese momento.— Rey imaginó que se refería a que era Darth Vader para ese entonces. —Estaba obsesionado con encontrar a alguien… por verla una vez más.— Él miró el firmamento estrellado y Rey podía jurar que habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura. —Hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero no tomar la mano de Padmé en esa ocasión en Mustafar es la más grande de todas.—

—La amabas…—

Él sonrió, triste. —Más que nada en esta galaxia.— Era una tragedia, Rey lo sentía. —Debes ir a Mustafar. En el palacio de Vader una vez se abrió el portal al mundo de los mundos. A pesar de que lo destruí luego de utilizarlo, estoy seguro de que quien lo creó dejó un mapa de otra forma de llegar a el.—

—¿Hay más de una forma?— Cada vez que escuchaba algo nuevo del lugar Rey sentía un halón en la fuerza que la hacia sentir esperanzada.

—Ese lugar no es como piensas que es. Ni siquiera el maestro Qui-Gon-Jinn es capaz de comprenderlo. Él nunca ha estado ahí. Tampoco Luke. Ni siquiera Yoda. Pero yo sí estuve ahí. Necesitarás más que esperanza para traerlo de vuelta.— Anakin la observó seriamente antes de desvanecerse.

/

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntó Poe al tomar el asiento de copiloto. Finn y Rose tomaron asiento tras de ellos.

Los motores del Halcón Milenario se encendieron. —Mustafar. Iremos a Mustafar.—


	4. Capítulo III

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! He decidido dividir el cap III para que no sea tan largo. Disfrutenlo! **

**CAP III**

Todo a su alrededor era frío. Demasiado frío. No sabía donde estaba ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Era como un extenso pasadizo, aunque no estaba del todo segura. No podía ver paredes ni pisos. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que ella estaba en la "nada". Solo había frío y silencio. El vacío era tan grande que incluso lo pudo sentir en su estómago.

A pesar de estar en un sitio donde no había nada, Rey se sintió claustrofóbica.

—¿Hola?— preguntó. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en la fuerza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía alcanzarla. Estaba sola. Por más que llamase a Luke o a Leia, ninguno de ellos vendría a su encuentro. Nadie podría salvarla de ese lugar.

La desesperanza se apoderó de su mente, haciéndola hiperventilar. ¿Cómo podría salir de allí? ¿Cómo podría escapar de esa oscuridad? No había luz. No había esperanza.

Giró sobre sus pies al escuchar unos murmullos oscuros. Eran voces malignas; pesadas y distorsionadas. Titubeó antes de caminar hacia ellas, en búsqueda de algo que la hiciera entender qué estaba ocurriendo. —¿Hola?— volvió a llamar.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Volvió a girarse al escuchar la voz de un niño tras de sí. Él era pequeño; no debía tener más de ocho años. Era delgado y pálido, y una tenue luz azulada lo rodeaba. Sus cabellos eran tan negros como la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos oscuros intentaban ocultar el miedo que los azotaba. Y esos mismos ojos le hicieron recordar a la General Leia Organa.

—Ben,— susurró, el corazón dándole un vuelco al verlo como un niño. ¿Dónde estaba?

Él abrió sus labios, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando los murmullos comenzaron una vez más a hablar. Rey se percató que las voces provenían desde atrás de él. Eran voces malignas que lo trataban de aislar. _"Ben… Ben…" _—No deberías estar aquí, ellos podrían hacerte daño.— Su voz era suave y melancólica.

—Vine por ti. Vine a llevarte a casa… vine a salvarte.—

—Nadie puede salvarme.— Sus palabras, a pesar de haber salido en tono bajo, no daban margen a la duda.

Rey tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo la oscuridad acercarse a su propio cuerpo. —Sí podemos. Tú madre y tú padre…—

"_Leia nunca te quiso… por eso te ha mandado con su hermano."_

"_Nunca has sido importante para Solo."_

"_Tampoco para tú tío."_

"_Sigue los pasos de Vader…"_

—¡No es cierto! ¡Dejen de mentir!— gritó. Los murmullos sisearon, retrocediendo. —Nada de lo que te dicen es cierto. No los escuches. Ellos solo te herirán… ellos te harán hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás. ¡Ben, Ben!— La oscuridad incrementó, rodeando al pequeño Ben casi por completo.

—Es demasiado tarde, Rey.— Él la miró triste, los murmullos apoderándose de su esencia y alma. La oscuridad cubrió su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo como si fuera un manto.

Rey lanzó un grito al sentir como aquella oscuridad la forzaba a caerse de bruces. Observó con impotencia como la tenue luz que rodeaba a Ben se extinguía ante el odio de la fuerza oscura. Intentó tomar su mano, pero por más que lo intentaba no la alcanzaba. —¡Ben! ¡Ben!— gritó, intentando luchar contra la oscuridad… intentando alcanzarle.

"_Rey" _

No. No.

"_Rey"_

—¡BEN!— se despertó con un grito ahogado. Su pecho hiperventilaba y tomó unos segundos el poder adaptarse a su alrededor. Rose la observó atónita. Su frente estaba fría y sudada. Todo había sido un sueño, pero lo había sentido tan real. Ella había visto a un joven Ben siendo seducido y poseído por la oscuridad. Todas aquellas voces solo podían provenir de Palpatine. Un golpe de culpa le hizo un nudo en su estómago.

Rose se sentó a su lado. —¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, mirándola preocupada.

—Yo…— entrecerró sus ojos, reconfortándose en la luz y tratando de olvidar cuan fría e inhóspita era la oscuridad. —Yo no lo sé.— Rose tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón. —No quiero fallar. No quiero que se quede una vez más en esa oscuridad.— No pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara. —La oscuridad es tan vacía, tan fría… te hace sentir como si nada tuviera sentido. Yo… yo solo quiero traerlo de vuelta.—

Rose no dijo nada, y Rey lo agradeció. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba de acuerdo con su misión, sin embargo, ellos estaban allí con ella. Eran su salvavidas.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que BB-8 las interrumpiera informándoles que ya habían llegado a Mustafar. Las dos chicas se observaron y asintieron. Aquí comenzaría su búsqueda.

**/**

Poe mantuvo el control de la nave aún cuando la turbulencia sacudió el Halcón Milenario. Rey observó en silencio el paisaje del planeta. Nunca en su vida había visto un planeta tan oscuro como aquel. Ni siquiera Exogol se asemejaba. La fuerza de aquel planeta era de odio, ira… pero también tristeza.

—Este sí que es un lugar horrible,— murmuró Poe mientras piloteaba por encima de los ríos de lava ardiente. Los gases provenientes del volcán subterráneo se elevaban hasta el firmamento. Era tanta la cantidad de gases que ni siquiera se podía ver el firmamento. —¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar?— peguntó Poe sin mirarla. Ni él ni Finn quitaban sus ojos del planeta.

Rey cerró sus ojos, buscando que la fuerza la guiase. _"Busca el centro del planeta. Allí encontrarás el palacio de Vader_." Era la voz de Anakin Skywalker. —Ve al centro del planeta. Allí está nuestro destino.—

Poe asintió y condujo la nave hasta allí. No tardaron demasiado para encontrar una enorme edificación de paredes negras que era energizada por los ríos de lava que corrían por debajo de ella. —¿Qué es este lugar?— Finn hizo la pregunta que ninguno de los otros dos se atrevió a realizar.

—El castillo de Darth Vader.— A pesar de haber sido abandonado hacían más de treinta y tres años, aquel lugar continuaba poseyendo la oscura presencia de su señor. Anakin Skywalker se había redimido, pero tras de sí había dejado la sombra de Vader. Y Mustafar era el último lugar donde reinaba aún después de su partida.

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto…— Rey ignoró a Poe. No había nada que temer, pues ese castillo estaba vacío. No había tropas. No había nada.

Ella fue la primera en descender en la plataforma, seguida por Finn. A pesar de ser un lugar desierto, aquella plataforma poseía una densidad impresionante en la fuerza. Pero no cualquier fuerza… sino tristeza. Arrepentimiento. Dolor.

"_¡Traidores!" _Era la voz de Anakin Skywalker, pero corrompida por la oscuridad.

"_¡Yo te amo, Anakin!" _gritó una mujer que ella desconocía.

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar las voces. —Deberíamos salir de aquí rápido.— Algo muy malo había ocurrido en ese lugar, y por ello se había transformado en la prisión de Darth Vader. Y algo le decía que tenía que ver con aquella voz femenina que había escuchado en su mente.

Poe, Rose y Finn llevaban sus blásters. Rey, sujetando en su cintura su sable de luz, utilizó la fuerza para empujar las pesadas puertas de metal que cerraban el castillo. Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, las luces comenzaron a encenderse en toda la plataforma interior.

Entraron lentamente, observando todos sus alrededores. Había un puñado de naves con el logo del imperio. Eran nuevas, pero habían sido abandonadas ante la derrota del imperio hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Los uniformes y los cascos de los pilotos estaban todos ordenados en sus respectivos lugares cerca de las naves. —Nunca había visto naves tan bien cuidadas,— comentó Poe, tocándolas con dedos juguetones.

—Ni siquiera la Primera Orden tenía tan buenas naves,— murmuró Finn, apreciando con cierto disgusto los remanentes del Imperio.

—Ellos si que dejaron todo en orden,— dijo Rose, tomando entre sus manos un casco de piloto.

—Creo que Darth Vader imponía ese orden.— Incluso ella, que había crecido en el desierto de Jakku, conocía las historias de horror de Darth Vader. Había sido durante largos años la figura más imponente de la galaxia. El perro adiestrado del emperador para hacer su trabajo sucio. Cubierto por una terrorífica máscara y con una figura imponente, daba caza a los pocos jedi sobrevivientes.

Abrió una vez más con la fuerza otra puerta. Esta les condujo a una especie de elevador que los llevaría desde aquella plataforma hasta los pisos superiores del castillo. —Pareciera que la lava ha mantenido la energía eléctrica dentro de este lugar,— masculló Finn cuando los cuatro se subieron al elevador y este funcionó. Sin embargo, maldijo entre dientes cuando el elevador, luego de hacer un extraño sonido, se detuvo en medio de la nada. —No debí hablar antes de salir de aquí.—

Rey encendió su sable de luz, iluminando el interior del elevador con una tenue luz amarilla. Con cuidado de no lastimar a sus compañeros, hizo un hueco en las puertas del elevador. Tuvieron suerte de toparse que faltaba muy poco para llegar al piso. Poe fue el primero en subir, luego Finn. Rey hizo un ademán para que Rose fuera la próxima. Apagó su sable y cuando estuvo a punto de darle la mano a Finn, el elevador volvió a encenderse y comenzó a descender, apartándola de su grupo. Solo pudo escuchar el grito de Finn.

—Detente, detente,— gritó, dándole golpes a los botones del panel. —Por la fuerza, detente,— El panel se volvió rojo y súbitamente, tal y como había iniciado, se detuvo. Rey se llevó las manos a su cabeza, frustrada. Las puertas se abrieron y, para su sorpresa, no estaba en la plataforma a la que habían llegado.

Las luces del lugar parpadearon antes de quedarse fijas. Estaban en una antesala de lo que parecía ser un sótano. Caminó precavida, observando todo a su alrededor. No parecía que aquel lugar hubiera sido concurrido, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de gloria. Tras de las puertas plateadas había algo que la halaba. Una especie de fuerza indescriptible.

Tocó con sus dedos el frío metal de las puertas y sintió provenir de ella no solo la intensa oscuridad, sino la más desesperante de las tristezas. Demasiado dolor, arrepentimiento… desesperanza. Como si aquella habitación contuviera la tragedia de alguien. Se sorprendió al sentir que no solo era la oscuridad la que reinaba tras de aquellas puertas, sino que un leve sentimiento de amor se mezclaba con todas aquellas sensaciones.

Sintiéndose abatida sin saber el por qué, usó la fuerza para abrir las puertas. Las luces se encendieron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho aquellas que estaban en la antesala. Caminó lentamente, hasta detenerse en medio de la habitación. No era grande, pero aún así cargaba con un gran vacío. Al final de la pared había una inmensa pintura de una joven mujer, tan hermosa como la General Leia. Al pie de la pintura quedaban los restos tostados de flores que nadie volvió a traer. La mujer en cuestión poseía cabellos rizados y una dulce sonrisa. Poseía un vestido azul cielo y una de sus manos sujetaba su vientre en señal de que estaba embarazada.

Si cerraba los ojos y se enfocaba en la fuerza podía ver a la mujer en carne y hueso, parada en un balcón de una ciudad concurrida. Incluso podía escuchar su risa. Y su sonrisa… su sonrisa le recordó a Ben antes de caer desplomado ante ella.

"_La amabas…"_

"_Más que nada en esta galaxia."_ El recuerdo de Anakin Skywalker la hizo comprender que aquella habitación no era más que el templo de Darth Vader para su difunta esposa. Este lugar era su cárcel… su infierno personal para recordar lo que había perdido ante su caída al lado oscuro.

Rey limpió los restos de flores y deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de traerle nuevas. Miró la pintura y sonrió con tristeza. —Anakin regresó a la luz… igual tú nieto, Ben.— Era tonto, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle a aquella pintura olvidad por el tiempo de que todo estaba bien. De que aquel monstruo que enfocaba su dolor en aquella habitación ya había regresado a la luz. A su alrededor, parte de aquel dolor y tristeza, se fue desmoronando poco a poco. Ahora podía respirar mejor. Y probablemente, el espíritu de aquella joven mujer, que jamás había sido capaz de tomar a sus hijos en brazos, fuera libre para descansar sin ver las penas de aquel hombre que había amado.

"_Gracias…"_ susurró una voz suave.

Se marchó de la habitación, que volvió a cerrarse para ocultar el lado humano de Darth Vader: su imposibilidad de olvidar.

Subió al elevador, y lejos de encenderlo, realizó otro hueco, pero esta vez en su parte superior. Dio un salto y cayó sobre este. Estaba en lo que parecía ser el sótano del castillo, así que tendría que escalar hasta llegar a uno de los pisos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a subir._ "No mires abajo, no mires abajo," _se repitió como un mantra. Estaba acostumbrada a escalar en Jakku, así que le fue relativamente sencillo subir aquel oscuro túnel hasta toparse con la plataforma.

Ahogó una sonrisa al escuchar a Finn pelear con Poe por haberlo detenido de lanzarse al vacío. —Estoy bien, estoy aquí,— escaló hasta adentrarse al piso, dejándose caer al suelo para tomar aliento. Los tres jóvenes exrebeldes estaban arrodillados frente a ella, preguntándole una y otra vez lo mismo. —Estoy bien, solo fui hasta el sótano de este castillo. Supongo que la fuerza deseaba que fuera allí.— La esposa de Anakin Skywalker necesitaba saber que él ya no era Vader. Necesitaba ser libre.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rey.— Rose le dio un abrazo, aliviada. Sus amigos estaban realmente temerosos de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido.

—Solo fueron unos minutos,— se rió. Aunque ellos habían avanzado en bajar hasta la plataforma principal.

Ellos se observaron, antes de que Finn respondiera. —Estuviste desaparecida por al menos dos horas.—

—¿Dos horas?— Rey entrecerró los ojos, incrédula. No había sentido que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido en aquel lugar. Podía jurar que solo había estado unos minutos… —Entonces… entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Debemos buscar algún indicio de mapa.—

—¿Conoces por donde comenzar?— preguntó Poe.

Negó la cabeza. —Será mejor que comencemos desde el último piso hacía aquí. No creo que Vader hubiera deseado que todos conocieran su intento de ir al "mundo de los mundos".— Ellos asintieron. —Vamos… y espero que sepan escalar, no creo que el elevador vaya a funcionar.—


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAP IV**

El castillo de Darth Vader era gigantesco. Aparentaba ser que la Primera Orden no solo había copiado sus deseos de reformar un imperio, sino que habían calcado la tecnología de la orden imperial casi por completo.

El último piso de la edificación era una plataforma privada donde se encontraba una extraña y muy estética nave de color negro. —Nunca pensé ver una nave real Nubian 327 en mi vida,— Rey miró a Poe, confundida. —Estas naves no han vuelto a ser diseñadas desde la Antigua República. Los materiales utilizados fueron robados para diseñar la estrella de la muerte.—

—¿Y que haría este tipo de nave aquí?— preguntó Finn, igual de confundido que Rey.

Poe se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. En teoría es una nave para la nobleza de Naboo, y dudo que Vader haya sido un noble nubiano.—

—Quizás la robaron por su valor,— aportó Rose.

—O quizás significaba algo para él.— Los tres se voltearon a mirarla, así que sacudió su cabeza y continuó su camino.

En aquel piso no había nada, por lo que volvieron a descender un piso más. En el próximo se toparon con una habitación con maquinaria para el soporte de vida. Rey observó consternada lo que parecía ser la habitación privada de Darth Vader, donde podía deshacerse de su traje sin morir. —Esto parece una sala de tortura,— Poe ya estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo en aquel lugar. —Rey, ¿estás cien por ciento segura de que este lugar tiene un mapa para sea donde sea que debemos ir? Porque hemos rondado estos pasillos por más de tres horas sin tener un plan fijo.—

—Este es el lugar.—

—Rey…—

—No dudes tú también de mí, Finn.—

—Chicos…— La voz de Rose era solo un murmullo.

—No dudo de ti, Rey. No dudamos de ti.—

—Solo se más clara en lo que buscamos.—

—Chicos…—

—Estoy tratando de serlo, pero la fuerza no me guía en este lugar.—

—¡Chicos!— gritó Rose, haciéndose escuchar entre los tres. Rey, Finn y Poe se voltearon hacia ella. La joven parecía nerviosa… asustada con una realización. —¿Alguno de ustedes… alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado por qué un lugar cerrado por más de treinta años no tiene ni una pizca de polvo y todo está en orden?—

Rey ladeó su cabeza, para luego detenerse a observar el pasillo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto. Todo estaba en orden y limpio. Como si… —No estamos solos en este lugar.— Poe tomó su bláster, siendo imitado por Finn. Rey elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con las cámaras del pasillo. Estaban encendidas. —Y sea quien sea que esté aquí nos está vigilando.—

Poe, sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó a las cámaras, ignorando el grito de Rey para que no lo hiciera. Fue demasiado tarde, las cámaras yacían destruidas en el suelo. —Listo…— no terminó su oración pues de las pesadas puertas de metal que cerraban el pasillo inferior salieron rodando cuatro droides que ninguno de ellos había visto en sus vidas. Los droides no eran nada que pudieran reconocer, pues alrededor de ellos poseían un resplandor azulado. —Esos… Esos droides tienen un maldito escudo protector a su alrededor.—

—Y tú tenías que romper las cámaras, ¿verdad?— Rey encendió su sable a tiempo para esquivar la horda de disparos que se aproximaron a ellos.

—¡Por qué no se destruyen!— gritó Finn, retrocediendo sin dejar de disparar.

—¡Porque tienen un escudo protector!—

Rey, exaltada por tener que esquivar con su sable los disparos, observó el ducto de aire que recorría por todo el pasillo. Usó la fuerza para sacar el panel y sin dar un aviso previo, elevó a los tres exrebeldes hasta insertarlos en el ducto de aire. Esquivando los disparos, saltó hasta meterse en el ducto, tras de ellos. —Rápido, rápido,— gritó.

Había disparos por todo el ducto, los que a duras penas esquivaron moviéndose rápido. —¡No vuelvas a usar la fuerza conmigo!—

—¡Deja de hablar, Poe!— Topándose con una rendija, Finn comenzó a patearla. Un disparo rozó cerca de Rose, quien fue capaz de esquivarlo por suerte. Con un grito, el joven logró romper la rendija para así deslizarse al otro lado.

Los cuatro cayeron con fuerza a otro salón, lejos de los disparos de los droides. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Poe respiraba agitado, sus mejillas rojizas por la presión. —¡Nunca me he topado con droides como esos! ¡Nunca!—

La joven jedi hizo caso omiso a los intercambios de sus compañeros, que discutían qué tipo de droide habían visto. La fuerza en aquel lugar era terriblemente fuerte; la halaban como si de un agujero de gusano se tratase. Era oscura, tan oscura como aquella pesadilla con Ben. Las sensaciones eran malignas y repulsivas; como si se tratase de algo impuro. —Este es el lugar…— murmuró, deteniendo el intercambio de palabras entre Poe y Rose.

Las luces se iluminaron de par en par, dejando al descubierto un salón inmenso cuyo color predominante era el negro. La fuerza oscura la tentaba, pero la luz halaba sus instintos para esforzarse a sus alrededores. Y gracias a ese despertar en su luz fue capaz de prever el primer golpe de sable de luz rojo hacia ellos.

Rose gritó, siendo empujada por Finn para no ser rebanada por un golpe de luz roja. _"No será una tarea sencilla encontrarlo, Rey," _le había dicho Anakin Skywalker, olvidándose de mencionarle que aquel salón estaría resguardado por droides con sables de luz.

Ellos no tenían razonamiento, pero Rey no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que una intensa oscuridad los rodeaba. Como si su creador los hubiese fundido en su esencia para que así protegieran aquel preciado objeto.

Los contó en silencio. Cinco. Cinco droides con dos sables de luz rojos cada uno. —Oh, yo sabía que nada bueno vendría de este lugar…— murmuró Poe. Los cuatro se pararon espaldas con espaldas, sus blásters listos para luchar. —Son cinco, nosotros cuatro. Podemos encargarnos de uno cada uno.—

—Yo me encargaré de dos.— Se lanzó al ataque con su sable de luz dorado, esquivando uno tras uno los golpes que le eran enviados. Debía admitir que aquellos droides luchaban con una destreza increíble. Eran rápidos y certeros… como si no solo hubieran sido creados para custodiar algo, sino para entrenar.

Probablemente eran el método de entretención de Darth Vader.

Logró esquivar a tiempo un golpe que le hubiese destrozado su mano de haberla impactado. Intentó cerciorarse de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien, pero le fue imposible. Tenía que moverse rápido en una especie de danza que ella desconocía y le era terriblemente difícil acoplar. Gritó cuando uno de los droides rozó su sable en su hombro.

—¡Rey!— gritó Finn desde el suelo, donde intentaba detener al droide que intentaba asesinarlo.

Había derrotado a Palpatine… había luchado contra Kylo Ren… unos droides no podían derrotarla. Ella no podía perder. Ella tenía que ir por él. _"Ben…"_ Cerró sus ojos antes de lanzar un grito en la fuerza y empujar a sus adversarios hacia atrás. La fuerza corría por su cuerpo burbujeante, atravesando cada partícula de este. _"Concéntrate en la luz…. Concéntrate en la luz…"_ Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, esta vez dejando que la luz la guiase. Los droides eran oscuridad, pero ella era luz. Ellos atacaban ciegos, pero ella veía más allá que ellos.

Con un golpe horizontal destrozó al primero de los droides. El segundo cayó ante el disparo de Rose, quien de rodillas y fatigada, sonrió.

Los cinco droides yacían destrozados en medio del salón. —¿Están bien?— Poe tenía algunos cortes, pero nada grave. Finn ayudaba a Rose a ponerse de pie, ambos exhaustos pero sanos. Observó la cortadura de su hombro y mordió su labio. No era mortal, pero dolía.

Encontró lo que había estado buscando al final del salón. Era una especie de roca con rastros de haber sido cortada por un sable. Rey se arrodilló frente a ella, sus dedos recorriendo los signos que la rodeaban. Vader la había tratado de destrozar para que nadie fuera capaz de utilizarla una vez más.

—¿Es esto lo que hemos buscado?— Rose se arrodilló a su lado, observándola fijamente.

—Sí, es esto, pero…— Lo observó durante un largo tiempo. —No creo que esté realmente roto.— En Jakku lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir era reparar cosas rotas. Estaba en su naturaleza el arreglarlas. —De hecho, la siento en la fuerza.— Si hubiese estado realmente destrozada habría sido incapaz de percibirla. Aquella realización le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

—Estas herida, Rey.— Finn la miró preocupado.

Ella sonrió, demasiado entusiasmada ante la realización de que podría abrir el portal con aquel megalito. —No es nada, estaré bien.— Se subió sobre la roca, que estaba fría a su tacto. Poseía una mezcla de sensaciones que solo pudo comparar como un gris. No era luz, pero tampoco era oscuridad. _"Es el balance… el balance de los mundos. El balance de la vida y la muerte."_

Colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la piedra, respirando hondo y cerrando sus ojos. _"Deja que la fuerza recorra tu cuerpo… se una con la fuerza." _Podía sentir el calor de la lava debajo de su piel, la fuerza violenta de los volcanes al erupcionar, pero también la vida que se escondía en aquellos recónditos de Mustafar. La luz que bordeaba la oscuridad. La luz no podía existir sin la oscuridad; y la oscuridad no podía existir sin la luz. Ambos debían coexistir como la vida en la galaxia.

—Rey…—

Dejó que la fuerza la guiase, no respondiendo a los llamados de Finn. La fuerza proveniente de aquel megalito se canalizaba a través de su cuerpo.

—Rey, tienes que ver eso,— esta vez fue Poe, sorprendido.

Abrió sus ojos, pero sin despegar su fuerza del megalito. Frente a ella había un par de puertas entreabiertas que no habían estado ahí en primer lugar. Podía sentir el frío venir desde ellas. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar maravillada el portal frente a ella.

—El mundo entre los mundos,— murmuró en un hilo de voz Rose, tan maravillada como ella.

Se puso de pie en medio del megalito, viéndose unas cabezas más altas que sus compañeros. —No pueden ir tras de mi a ese lugar.— Finn iba a increparle, pero ella negó la cabeza. —No pueden. Y si… y si no regreso en unas horas, necesitan irse de aquí.— Los droides que custodiaban aquel castillo aún estaban activos y en plan de ataque a los merodeadores.

Finn dio unos pasos al frente, pero Rose lo detuvo con una mano. —Esperaremos a que regreses, Rey. Que la fuerza esté contigo.—

Ella asintió, antes de mirarlos por una última vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, encomendándose a la fuerza, se adentró al portal._ "Iré por ti, Ben. Espérame." _

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y dejado tan lindos comentarios. No saben cuan feliz me hace. Al igual que muchos de ustedes, decidí escribir esta historia porque la última película me ha dejado un mal sabor. Habían tantas cosas por hacer, pero finalmente se decidieron por lo más vago.

A decir verdad, voy bastante rápido con esta historia porque no es este el relato que deseo contar. Lo que yo sí deseo explorar es a Ben Solo como personaje y todas las consecuencias de sus acciones. Para mi fue una gran pérdida de un muy buen personaje el haber matado a Ben Solo sin haber sacado partido a su futuro. No por regresar a la luz significa que mágicamente todos lo aceptaran. Es ridículo que Disney crea que por morir salvando a Rey eso ya lo redimió. Eso es solo un acto, faltan muchas acciones. Y eso es lo que planeo relatar cuando termine The Last Hope.

Soy una fanática de Anakin/Darth Vader y Padmé, así que verán que a lo largo de esta historia y la siguiente haré bastantes referencias a ellos. Aquí, por ejemplo, se menciona la nave real de Navoo que realmente era de Padmé y Darth Vader poseyó en recuerdo de su esposa. Por otro lado, los droides que ruedan no son un armamento propio del Imperio o la Primera Orden, sino armas utilizadas durante la batalla de los clones, donde Vader fue un General. Creo que Vader era un "ingeniero" brillante desde niño, por lo que habría adaptado este tipo de armas para la protección de su castillo, donde poseía tres objetos extremadamente preciados para él: el santuario de Padmé, la nave real de Naboo y el megalito que abre el mundo entre los mundos.

Y bueno, ya me despido. Próximamente subiré los últimos capítulos de esta historia para así dar inicio a la próxima.

Besos!


	6. PROLOGO

**Resubido por error en el primero.**

**Dado que FF no me deja arreglar el primero, subo el prologo para que puedan leerlo bien. **

PROLOGO

Los rayos de fuerza de Palpatine la cegaron. Eran potentes y llenos de ira. Sintió sus dedos quemarse, pero aun así no se rindió. Ella llevaba tras de sí a todos los miles de Jedi que habían caído alguna vez ante la maldad del monstruo frente a ella. Todos los males de la galaxia en gran medida se debían a él. Sus años de soledad en Jakku y la ausencia de sus padres se debían a él.

Cerró sus ojos y concentró su fuerza. No había espacio para odiar, solo había espacio para terminarlo todo de una vez y destruir la maldad de los Sith. Con un último pulso de la fuerza dirigió hacia él sus rayos, utilizando los sables de Luke y Leia. Y fue tanta la explosión de fuerza que fue capaz de ver como la imagen decrepita del Emperador se transformó en cenizas, desapareciendo ante ella en el olvido y oscuridad.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo su cuerpo perder la fuerza. Y aun cuando sabía que moriría, Rey no pudo evitar sonreí al saber que todos sus amigos sobrevivirían para ver un nuevo mañana. Dejó caer los sables, no teniendo poder para sujetarlos un segundo más. Sus rodillas colapsaron y de un momento a otro su cuerpo chocó con estrepito el frío y áspero suelo del templo Sith. Su vista se nubló y la última imagen que pasó ante sus ojos fue la de cientos de cruceros espaciales de la Primera Orden ser destruidos por las hordas de la rebelión.

No sabía cuanto había pasado en aquel momento de inconciencia, pero despertó ante las suaves ondas de fuerza que recorrieron su cuerpo. Conocía aquella presencia. La conocía por todas las veces en las que había huido de ella. La conocía por ser aquella presencia que había vuelto a la luz solo para pelear junto a ella. Entrecerró sus ojos y llevó su mano a la de él. Siempre había soñado con saber cómo se sentiría tocarla sin un guante. _"Yo solo quería tomar la mano de Ben."_ Era suave a pesar de los rasguños en ella.

—Ben…— murmuró, el corazón dándole un vuelco dentro de su pecho. ¡Ben! ¡Ya no era Kylo Ren! Podía sentir la intensa luz que irradiaba de él. No había oscuridad, solo luz. Llevó su mano a su mejilla, y sin pensarlo lo besó en los labios, dejando que la luz de ambos los rodeara y apartara de toda la oscuridad y dolor que los rodeaba. Fue cándido y gentil.

No duró demasiado. Él sonrió, y su sonrisa fue capaz de hacer que su corazón palpitara descontroladamente en su pecho. Ella deseaba decirle tantas cosas. Y ella sabia que él también deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera apreciar la realidad, él se colapsó.

Rey solo tuvo tiempo de cachar su cabeza para que no se golpeara con el frío suelo. La fuerza y la luz de Ben desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que habían llegado: sin avisos ni tiempo para prepararla. Las lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al ver como su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer para convertirse en uno con la fuerza. No pudo hacer nada. Solo pudo verle desaparecer, dejando solo la ropa que había utilizado.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su ropa y no fue capaz de evitar un llanto ahogado al ver que Palpatine había vencido. Le arrebató sus padres y ahora había sido el causante de la muerte de Ben. Lloró porque no era justo. Lloró porque Ben no había tenido tiempo de saber que estaban destinados a estar juntos en la luz. Lloró porque no había sido capaz de decirle que, a pesar de su soledad y dolor, ella iba a estar allí.

Lloró porque a pesar de haberse ido no hacía tanto, le extrañaba.


	7. Capítulo V

**CAP V**

El interior de aquel portal era algo que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas. Era oscuro y frío. Una sensación de vacío y desesperanza se escurría por todo el lugar como si de una marea invisible se tratase. Miró hacia el firmamento, pero no había nada. Tampoco había algo debajo de sus pies. Usó la fuerza para no perder la cordura y caerse de bruces.

Escuchó murmullos tras de ella y eso la hizo apresurar su paso. Odiaba admitir que estaba aterrada. Los murmullos se convirtieron en risas y eso la hizo correr. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, cerrando sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido correr pues no había nada allí. ¿De qué correría? ¿A dónde escaparía?

Se cayó de bruces y sintió sobre si la fuerza de cientos de figuras sobre ella, tratando de asfixiarla con su oscuridad. Gritó y pateó, intentó sacudirse de aquellas sensaciones violentas que acorralaban su cuerpo para que cayera una vez más en la oscuridad.

"_Eres una Palpatine…" _

"_Eres oscuridad…"_

"_Este es tú destino…" _

"_No intentes escapar de tú destino…" _

Rey gritó, desesperada. —¡No soy como ustedes! ¡No soy como ustedes!— gritó, recordando los rostros de sus maestros. La templanza de Leia Organa. La sabiduría de Luke Skywalker. Recordó la sonrisa amigable de Finn. La testarudez de Poe. La amabilidad de Rose. La sonrisa de Ben Solo. —¡No soy una de ustedes!— gritó, lanzando una ola expansiva en al fuerza.

Los murmullos le gritaron maldiciones, retrocediendo. Pero seguían allí. Ella podía sentirlos. Estaban siguiéndola en espera de que cayera en la desesperación e ira. —Concéntrate, Rey. Concéntrate,— murmuró para sí, aferrándose al hilo de esperanza de que pronto saldría de aquel horrible lugar. —¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡Ben!— gritó, buscando algún indicio de él.

"_Es muy tarde…"_

"_Él está consumido por la oscuridad…" _

Los murmullos volvían a hacerse fuertes con cada burla. Corrió una vez más, esta vez encendiendo su sable de luz para iluminar su paso. Y en esos momentos comenzó a cambiar todo su alrededor. Ya no era una oscuridad vacía, sino que podía ver como se formaba ante ella una ciudad. Edificios gigantescos y un cielo naranja se apareció ante ella. No había personas, tampoco naves. No había droides. No había nada.

Los murmullos se desvanecieron con la oscuridad, dejándola sola. Apagó su sable y caminó por un largo rato. No sabía a donde ir, pero no por ello dejó de caminar. A pesar de que su raciocinio no sabía donde estaba, su corazón la guío.

Así se adentró a un edificio lujoso y magnánimo. Subió el elegante elevador desde donde podía ver toda la silenciosa ciudad. Imaginó que en otra ocasión lo habría encontrado todo hermoso, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuera tristeza. Una genuina y pesada tristeza. El elevador se detuvo ante un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Tragó seco y caminó hasta toparse con la última puerta.

Rey recostó su cabeza de la puerta, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho. Lo sentía. Él estaba tras de aquella puerta. La abrió con delicadeza y se adentró a un hermoso apartamento. Era precioso, con una vista increíble a la ciudad. En aquel piso debía vivir gente muy importante y rica, pensó.

Recorrió cada cuarto, encontrando organización y pulcritud. Una de las habitaciones era la de un niño. Había juguetes de naves espaciales y blásters de mentira. Había hermosas memorias de un pasado olvidado. Cruzó la habitación contigua y lo encontró.

Ben estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda pegada a la gigantesca cama matrimonial. Rey observó la habitación y se percató de que aquel lugar le pertenecía a Leia y Han. A sus padres. Se acercó lentamente a él, arrodillándose a su lado. —Ben.—

Sus mejillas estaban pálidas y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. —Este es mi infierno. Mi expiación.—

Rey sintió su corazón estrujarse en su interior. —No estabas destinado a esto. Yo era…—

—Lo sé,— él elevó su mirada para verle por primera vez. No estaba enojado, solo increíblemente triste. —Y es absurdo, ¿no? Nunca caíste al lado oscuro pero debías pasar por este suplicio.— Sonrió, pero no como aquella sonrisa dulce. Era una sonrisa cansada y dolida. La de un hombre que había ido al infierno y regresado de él.

—Vine por ti,—

—No debiste. No lo merezco.—

—Me salvaste la vida,— dijo testaruda.

Ben llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, con suavidad. —No te salvé para esto. Lo hice porque deseaba que tuvieras una buena vida. Deseaba que al fin encontraras una familia y fueras feliz. Que vivieras sin ser perseguida… que tuvieras todo lo que yo una vez desee y jamás tuve.— Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Rey, y él, con suavidad, la recogió.

—Deseo tener esa vida sujetando tú mano. La mano de Ben Solo. Deseo tener una familia y ser feliz sujetando esta mano,— Rey sujetó la fría mano de Ben aún acariciando su rostro,—tener todo lo que no tuve durante mi vida. Eso es lo que deseo.—

—Merezco esto, Rey. Hice cosas…— él tragó seco,— hice cosas terribles. No merezco felicidad. No merezco otra cosa que no sea dolor porque eso fue lo que causé en esta galaxia. Eso fue lo que le cause a mi padre y a mi madre.— Las lágrimas descendieron de su rostro como si de un río se tratase. —Maté a mi padre. Lo maté cuando él solo deseaba que viera la luz. Lo maté con mis propias manos aun cuando una parte de mi me gritaba que no lo hiciera…—

—Mi…— Rey hizo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos para dejar escapar las lagrimas de angustia,—… mi abuelo te torturó. Él te usó. No deseabas hacer nada de lo que hiciste…—

—Pero lo hice, Rey. Lo hice. Seguí la oscuridad aún cuando sabía que eso heriría a mis padres. Lo hice aún cuando sabía que eso mataría una parte de mi tío. Lo hice. Fui estúpido. Fui débil. Contribuí en la destrucción de todo lo que mis padres y mi tío construyeron.—

Rey lo tomó por el mentón, obligándolo a verle a la cara. —Ella murió por ti. Murió para que tú regresaras a la luz. Murió porque deseaba que tú dejaras la oscuridad y encontraras la paz en la luz. La General Leia sabía que aún había luz dentro de ti. Las dos lo sabíamos.—

—Hice cosas terribles.—

—Atormentarte en este lugar no hará que esas cosas desaparezcan. Morir sin hacer nada para que las cosas mejoren no es la salida que la General Leia, Han y Luke hubieran querido para ti.— Rey se puso de pie, y tal y como él había hecho una vez hacía tanto tiempo atrás, le extendió su mano. —Toma mi mano y ayúdame a arreglar lo que nuestros abuelos destruyeron. Toma mi mano y sé la familia que siempre he querido tener.— A diferencia de Kylo Ren, ella no extendía su mano para pedirle que se uniera a ella para conquistar la galaxia. No le pedía poder. Solo le pedía que compartieran sus cargas, sus alegrías y tristezas. No había poder ni un imperio. Solo una familia.

Él la observó durante unos largos minutos, y durante ese tiempo el corazón de Rey se desvaneció. Sus esperanzas se atenuaban con cada minuto que pasaba con su mano extendida y sin él aceptarla.

Y justo cuando contempló rendirse, él la tomó.

Su mano era mucho más grande que la de ella. Su piel era suave y gentil sobre la de ella, que estaba curtida por las arenas de Jakku. La diferencia era obvia. Él era un príncipe por titulo honorario de su madre. Ella solo una vendedora de metales de Jakku. Tan diferentes como el sol y la luna. Pero a pesar de todas sus diferencias, existía un magnetismo que los hacia colisionar una y otra vez.

Ben se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Era tan alto y fornido que era capaz de cubrirla con su presencia. Ella sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos verdes. Él sonrió dulce, a pesar de tener sus ojos negros rojos por la culpa. Rey se puso de puntillas y lo besó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes. Un beso abrazador como las dunas en Jakku... como los soles en Tattoine.

—Nunca sueltes mi mano, Ben Solo.— Le ordenó, sus labios sobre los suyos. Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si ella fuera su único salvavidas en el universo. La oscuridad se presentó a su alrededor, destruyendo todo el lugar de recuerdos y tormentos para Ben.

"_Leia nunca se ha interesado por ti…"_

"_Han Solo siempre ha creído que eres detestable…"_

"_Asesinaste a tú padre…"_

"_Todos te odiarán…"_

"_La verdadera solución es la ira. Úsala y destrúyelos a todos…" _

Rey se aferró de su mano con fuerza, haciéndolo cambiar su mirada de la oscuridad hacia ella. —Nada de lo que dicen es real. No los escuches. No es real.—

—Lo sé.— Y su seguridad fue la causante de que aquel lugar comenzara a desmoronarse. La oscuridad era el corazón de aquella dimensión y encontrarse con dos fuerzas de luz no hizo más que desplegar la oscuridad para tratar de destruirlos a ambos.

Ben empujó a Rey para que corriera. Si no se movían el lugar los iba a absorber hasta hacerlos desaparecer por completo. Rey intentó usar su fuerza para detenerlo, pero fue imposible. Ella estaba arrebatándole a la oscuridad un alma. Y desde luego a la fuerza oscura aquello no le agradaba.

—No sueltes mi mano,— rogó.

—Rey, si uno de los dos debe salvarse…—

—¡Nos salvaremos ambos!— No iba a soltarle la mano. No iba a permitir que la oscuridad se lo llevara de nuevo. ¡No iba a perderlo de nuevo! Vio a lo lejos la luz del portal. —¡Es la salida! ¡Es la salida!— gritó, corriendo junto a él. La oscuridad en forma de figuras trataba de alcanzarles para arrastrarlos hasta el vacío. _"No mires atrás, no mires atrás," _se obligó Rey. Solo debía mirar al frente. Solo debía mirar al futuro.

Tan pronto llegaron al portal, ambos salieron disparados a su interior, cayendo con brutalidad sobre el frío suelo del palacio de Vader.

—¡Rey!— gritó Finn, aproximándose junto a los otros dos jóvenes exrebeldes. Se paró como pudo, sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus articulaciones. Se había pegado con demasiada fuerza y estaba segura de que eso iba a provocarle moretones.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Ben, ignorando a sus tres compañeros. —¡Ben! ¡Ben!— gritó. Su pulso era estable, pero él estaba demasiado débil debido a su regreso al mundo físico.

—R-Rey…— murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué demonios está…— Poe no fue capaz de culminar su pregunta ante el estallido del portal? La puerta por la que habían salido ahora era inmensa.

Rey observó la imagen con horror. —Debemos irnos. ¡Debemos irnos ahora!— gritó, tratando de ayudar a Ben a ponerse de pie. Finn, a regañadientes, la ayudó a cargar al joven Solo que no podía mantenerse de pie. —El Mundo entre los Mundos va a consumir este lugar,— gritó con histeria. El castillo de Vader estaba consumido en oscuridad. Era el lugar perfecto para que aquel espacio entre mundos consumiera.

—¡Genial! ¡Genial!— exclamó Poe. —¿Y qué demonios hacemos con los droides tras de estas puertas?—

Rey maldijo entre dientes. Lo había olvidado por completo. —¿Estás listo para usar tu bláster?— Poe asintió. —Rose…— sabía que la chica no estaba de acuerdo con el regreso de Ben, pero solo podía pedirle a ella que la asistiera sujetando al joven. Rose asintió y junto a Finn arrastró a Ben tras de ellos. —¿Preparados?— preguntó antes de abrir las puertas de metal.

—Nací preparado,— comentó Poe. Rey no tuvo tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco ante su comentario pues tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, el infierno se desató. Había decenas de droides esperando por ellos para matarlos por irrumpir en el castillo de Vader. —¡Mierda!— escuchó a Poe maldecir mientras esquivaba los cientos de disparos hacia él.

Esquivó los disparos con su sable, pero no fue demasiado rápida. Uno de los disparos iba directo a su cabeza, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar su piel, este se detuvo frente a ella. Ben, aun siendo cargado por Rose y Finn, sonrió, presumido. Utilizó la fuerza para detener cada disparo laser hacia ellos, quedando ante los cinco cientos de luces mortales alrededor. Cerró su puño y estas regresaron a los droides que las habían disparados.

Todos los droides cayeron inertes entre humo y pequeños destellos de electricidad. Ben, fatigado y débil, la observó en silencio. Rey no necesitaba palabras para saber que él solo deseaba saber que ella estaba bien. Asintió, sonriente, antes de darse la vuelta.

—No voy a agradecerle,— comentó Poe, suspicaz.

—Solo vayámonos de aquí antes de que la oscuridad nos consuma junto a este lugar.—

Corrieron por el edificio, que comenzaba a colapsar alrededor de ellos. Fue suerte que lograsen alcanzar el Halcón Milenario sin mucho más que miedo y apuro. —¡Sal de aquí!— gritó Rose. Poe maniobró la salida del planeta, sin antes llevarse algunos cuantos golpes de piedras volcánicas. Parecía como si el planeta fuera a ser consumido con el palacio de Vader. Rey observó todo agitada y con cierta culpabilidad. La pintura de la esposa de Vader y su nave eran consumidas por la oscuridad.

Cuando salieron de la atmosfera de Mustafar, respiró aliviada. —¿Están bien?— preguntó a cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos estaban vivos. Sus heridas eran leves. Toda aquella experiencia era solo una aventura más para sus vivencias.

Visitó el compartimiento donde Finn y Rose habían dejado a Ben. Él estaba acostado, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración suave. Preocupada, le tomó su pulso. —Estoy vivo,— comentó en un hilillo de voz. Su semblante era pálido y débil. —Solo terriblemente cansado.— Ella tomó asiento a su lado, tomando su mano. Todo parecía un sueño. No podía creer que él estaba allí de nuevo. Ben Solo estaba vivo. Estaba frente a ella. Lucía cansado y débil, pero estaba vivo. Él estaba allí por ella. Él entreabrió sus ojos y llevó uno de sus suaves dedos a su mejilla. —No llores.—

Ella sonrió, pero fue incapaz de detener las lágrimas. No lloraba de tristeza. —Yo solo… yo no puedo creerlo. Era mi única esperanza y lo logré. Tú estás aquí. Tú tomaste mi mano.—

—Y te prometo que nunca la soltaré.—

* * *

**Nota:** Este es el final para esta historia. La continuación será una historia a partir del POV de Ben Solo y su camino a la redención galática. Siganme para que estén al tanto de cuando suba la nueva historia!

Muchas gracias a todos por leerla, comentar y seguir esta historia. Espero que lo que está por venir sea de su agrado!


End file.
